pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Almia
Almia is the region where the action from Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia takes place. The region is similar to Fiore, with the presence of Pokémon Rangers. Locations Settlements *Chicole Village - A village in the south of the region. The character's family lives here. *Vientown - The Ranger School is located to the east of this town. The area Ranger Base is also located here. *Pueltown - A town in the center of Almia. *Shiver Camp - A research camp in the chilly northern region of Almia. *Haruba Village - A village in the sandy south-eastern region of Almia. *Boyleland - A village located in the north-eastern region of Almia. Areas of Interest *Ranger School - Located east of Vientown. *Vien Forest - A lush forest north of Vientown. *Hippowdon Temple - A mysterious temple located north of Haruba Desert. *Crysta Cave - A rocky cave joining Union Road and Hia Valley. *Volcano Cave - A fiery cave located north of Boyleland. *Nabiki Beach - A sandy beach located west of Vientown. *Marine Cave - A small cave located off Nabiki Beach. *Chroma Road - A path linking Altru Park and Chroma Highlands. *Chroma Highlands - An area located east of Chroma Road. *Chroma Ruins - A dark cave located north of Chroma Highlands. *Hia Valley - A snowy area located west of Shiver Camp. *Ice Lake - A lake full of icebergs located north of Hia Valley. *Almia Castle - An icy castle located to the north of Ice Lake. *Cargo Ship - Team Dim Sun's ship initially located deep inside Volcano Cave. *Peril Cliffs - Dangerous cliffs located north of Union Road. *Union Road - A path linking the Ranger Union to Altru Park. *Altru Building - A sinister building located north of Altru Park. *Altru Tower - An even more sinister tower that is the location of the game's final storyline challenge. *Chicole Path - A path joining Vientown and Chicole Village. *Partner Farm - Located south of Chicole Village, this area is the place where the rest of your partner Pokémon stay. *Haruba Desert - A desert located north of Haruba Village, normally amidst a sandstorm. *Boyleland - An island located to the east of Almia. *Oil Field Hideout - The secret base beloning to Team Dim Sun, located in the sea. *Sea of Wailord - A calm lake where Team Dim Sun has managed to capture a Wailord. *Ranger Union - The headquarters for Pokémon Rangers. Trivia *The Haruba Desert and nearby volcano in the eastern section of Almia may or may not be connected to Orre, as mountains and deserts are what the Orre region is primarily made of. Fans have speculated on the extent of this connection. **It could also possibly be located just south of Sinnoh, considering the shape of the region when compared to the inaccessible "tail" end of Sinnoh. This can be supported by the fact that Sinnoh is analogous to the real-world Hokkaido and if Sinnoh's geography is compared to that of the real Hokkaido, it appears to be missing a tail-like piece of land that Hokkaido has at its southwest, which Almia's geography bears a very strong resemblance to. *Almia, together with Galar, are the only regions not to have the letter, "o" in its names. es:Almia